


Even Closer

by LoveFandoms828



Series: ⚣ ♡ Alastor (radio demon) x Angel Dust [RadioDust] ♥️🥀🌹 [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Alastor likes to be touched if it's not sexual in nature [a headcanon I thought of], Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Biting gently, Blushing, Both of them deserve love & happiness, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Guys, Dom Angel Dust, Especially when it's from Angel Dust (secretly), Feelings, Gay, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oneshot, References to an emotional state of mind (but everything is alright in the end), Slight referenced sexual content, Slightly Out Of Character [although I tried so oh well xD], Smut doesn't happen, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sub Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), These two males trying to do stuff, Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Touching, Vulnerable Alastor, Warm, a bit angsty, fluffy at the end, he cares about him, slightly consensual, strange relationship, though not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Angel Dust tries to get closer to Alastor, again ♡
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: ⚣ ♡ Alastor (radio demon) x Angel Dust [RadioDust] ♥️🥀🌹 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Even Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's canon that Alastor is asexual, but this is fiction and I wanted to write something different than everyone else or at least try to. But don't worry, they don't actually have sex and it gets slightly fluffy at the end. So I hope you all enjoy/love this (: ♡ 💕❤️🖤 & if not, it's alright, I understand xD

It was a quiet late evening, it will be night soon enough. Although it was still darkened out, like always. 

After Angel Dust had bothered him over and over again, Alastor finally gave in which silenced him. 

This other male was shocked about that, although he is also interested, excited for it. 

Angel Dust had been flirting with him for awhile, trying to seduce that crimson red haired guy into having sex and now he finally was getting his way. 

'Oh this was gonna be fun~ Very much so~' 

He snapped out of his thoughts as he followed the radio demon, walking behind him. 

They headed over to Alastor's room now. 

Both guys walk in when they get there, closing that door behind them. 

Alastor breathed quietly, silently.

Angel Dust looked around for a second, then his eyes were on him, staring at Alastor. He grinned slightly. "Nervous? Afraid even?" he said, playfully. 

Alastor rolled his eyes. "Be silent, either shut up or get out." Though there was no venom as he talked. 

"Alright, fine, have it your way." Angel Dust was saying to that. 

"I will." Alastor simply said, then he stripped. Although he just takes off his red coat, for now, putting it on a dresser nearby. 

Angel Dust smirked at that, when he noticed it. His mismatched eyes that are unique and rare, special in their own way, are still on Alastor. He stares at him for a bit. 

Alastor sighed and turned around. Which made it so they were facing each other. He sat down on the end of his bed. His stare on Angel Dust, before he looked away then. "Let's just get this over with." His expression was blank, his usual grin not on his lips. 

'Maybe he was hiding what he's really feeling? That's probably it.' 

Angel Dust was thinking to himself as well. He snaps out of it again. He walked over to him, still having a smirk. "Nah, I think that I'II take my time with you~" He flirted in a seductive tone of voice. 

That made Alastor look at him again. 

Alastor felt it, sensed that as Angel Dust gets closer and pushed him down onto the bed. He was lying on his back now. He looked at him, staring into Angel Dust's eyes. 

Angel Dust stared at him as well, into Alastor's crimson red shaded eyes. Which he secretly loves. He leans down, over him. He kept the radio demon pinned down, under him. He kissed him. 

Alastor feels that as he made a low noise. 

Angel Dust deepened this kiss, putting his tongue in Alastor's mouth. He didn't care about their sharp teeth which almost cut him. He tasted him. He liked that sweet taste he got. 

Alastor let out another noise. Into Angel Dust's mouth. He was blushing a little bit. 

Angel Dust was smirking at that. Especially when he hears it. He pulls apart from that kiss. He hadn't moved away as he unbuttoned Alastor's red shirt, which revealed this other male's bare chest and stomach. He's noticing a faint v-line as well. He nearly licked his lips, at the thought of what's down there and how he tastes like. 

He saw how Alastor blushed deeply, into a reddish shade. Honestly it's adorable to him. He also noticed that this other male had scars, his touch was gentle as he traced the skin with his fingers in a soft way. He loved each detail on there. 

Alastor had his stare still on him as well. 

Angel Dust has another smile, this time while he was leaning towards him. He keeps his own stare on him as he kisses down Alastor's body, loving how warm it is. He was touching him too.

Alastor almost arched his body, his back would've curved if he hadn't of grounded himself. 

He blushed again, almost as dark as his hair, that crimson red shade. He hummed in a soft way with each kiss on his skin. He sat upwards on the bed. 

Angel Dust didn't mind that, getting behind him. He was pulling that red long sleeved shirt down, slightly, as he leans against Alastor. He was kissing that skin, then he bites there, sensually. Even gently, for him. 

Alastor started to feel uncomfortable now, breathing heavily. He tensed slightly. 

He shaked his head, all of a sudden not wanting it anymore. 

It felt strange, different. He doesn't want that now, he didn't want them going further than this. 

"This is gross." A disgusted feeling filled him. "Release me. Stop." 

"Aww come on." Angel Dust says to that. He still held him from behind, not fully understanding that Alastor was freaked out. He didn't even feel it as this other male's body was shaky. "Just calm down, it'll be.." he replied, added that in as well. He didn't get to finish what he was saying as Alastor cut him off. 

"I said stop! Enough!" Alastor yelled at him now. 

Which startled Angel Dust slightly, by the loud voice. 

"Leave me alone.." It was another thing that this other demonic male had said. 

This red haired guy, that radio demon could've used his abilities and thrown that other male off him, but he didn't. Because deep down inside himself, for some reason, he cared about Angel Dust. He doesn't want to hurt him. 

There was a static-like noise that surrounded him, it filled this room and almost sounded like a silent echo, fading darkly. 

Alastor pulled away from him, out of Angel Dust's grip. He leaned down, hiding his face in his arms as they're on the bed. 

He was shaking. He wondered what was wrong with him, although he knew. He didn't want to be touched right now, not ever again in a sexual way. He hated it. Why did he even try? 

Angel Dust thinks to himself, like always. 'Great..I should've known that this was gonna happen.' His thoughts weren't bitter though. At least radio demon wasn't saying 'don't touch me', like he usually did. 

But he can admit that he does feel worried and concerned for the other male. His eyes softened, just a bit. He rested a hand on Alastor's shoulder, slowly and carefully, in a way to comfort him. 

Alastor tensed slightly, until he realized it wasn't in a sexual way, but a genuinely caring touch. Which he lets him do that. 

Angel Dust seemed relieved about that, still looking at him. He notices that this other male was sitting upwards. "Alastor..?" 

He kept his eyes on Alastor, noticing a look in that other male's eyes then on his expression. He has never seen it on him before and didn't like it. His heart hurt as he saw it. 

Alastor stayed quiet, sat down there. His expression, mostly eyes had a darker faded look. He felt weird and he didn't fully understand this feeling that it made him hurt inside. He frowned, almost gritting his teeth, although he doesn't. 

Instead he just lays down on that bed, on his right side. 

Angel Dust laid down with him, next to Alastor. He faced him, with their bodies inches apart, but he didn't try to do anything more. 

"I'm sorry, about earlier." He actually felt bad about it. 

Alastor heard him. He nodded at that now. "It's fine.."

Angel Dust was nodding, even if it wasn't really alright. He stays as quiet as him too. 

There was a silence between them again. 

Alastor stared at him, deeply, a thoughtful expression on his face now. It was better than that emotion (which he couldn't understand) from before. He feels calm and peaceful, comfortable with him, despite what others think about Angel Dust. 

He noticed what the other male was doing as he saw Angel Dust had reached over with his arms out. He actually wanted to be held. He got closer to him, leaning against him. 

Angel Dust smiled softly now, quieter. He wrapped his arms around him, holding Alastor close again. 

"You're lucky, usually I charge for my services, especially after sex. But I'II make an exception for you, since I like you." He joked, talking sarcastically. 

That got a laugh out of Alastor. 

Angel Dust was smiling more, hearing this.

Alastor also had a smile. He leaned on him, taking in Angel Dust's warmth and scent, silently. It was nice. 

Angel Dust was letting Alastor as he still holds him. He couldn't deny that he loved this affection. It was different from sex, although not in a bad way. 

Alastor was loving that too. He also felt comforted. 

Eventually, both guys closed their eyes and they fall asleep peacefully. Silently again, for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think that this one-shot came out well, also nicely done, personally ♥️
> 
> Thanks for reading this ♡ & Just note that because of how Alastor's sexuality is, when I write stuff about him, it's not gonna have smut. In fact, this is the only one-shot that's gonna be like this. Not only for him, but for other characters in this as well. My Hazbin Hotel stuff is just gonna be fluff [mostly] and hurt/comfort [at times], so I hope you all like anything I write of that 💙 
> 
> Also, side note, others love my Villainous stuff [especially Paperhat] very much and I know it's strange but I get worried that others won't like my Hazbin Hotel stuff as much as that fandom enjoys my other things that I wrote. Again, I realize that's weird to think about. Although I love writing 💜 and personally I give everything a try which means when I get into a new fandom (series, tv show, game, etc), I write something for it. Especially while I'm inspired, though I'm always into these fandoms even if I'm not writing for them at the moment xD Anyway, for all who actually reads my Hazbin Hotel writings, thanks again and I hope you enjoy anything written of it ♡
> 
> Sorry that this was a long thing of notes xDD Thank you for reading them (if you did) & 💕 Thanks, all of you, for reading this and the 100+ kudos ❤️


End file.
